1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and the fabrication method of the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor light emitting device including a heat conducting layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the light emitting diode of the InGaN series performs excellently in blue light and green light and consequently popularizes the light emitting diode of the InGaN series. The light emitting diode of InGaN series are more importantly employed in illumination apparatuses, like the currently press key systems, back light module of hand-phones, vehicle illuminating systems, and decorating lights etc.
However, as the techniques progress, the light emitting diode of the InGaN series suffers from increasing heat problem while higher luminance is required, thus affecting the reliability and life time of the light emitting diode of the InGaN series. Therefore, methods to efficiently dissipate the heat from inner light emitting diode have been an important subject of research.